Mythology Quest
by Butterflytriolover
Summary: Sonic's used to being sucked into legends. However, when he's sucked into the Greek myths, things start to get really strange for the blue hedgehog. He learns that a creature from his world is slowly destroying the mythology. Summery sucks. Includes 2006 references and characters. Knuckouge, Shadouge, SonicxAmy and Slivaze. T for possible language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I hope that you enjoy this story! I got the idea while playing "Sonic and the Black Knight". I love the Greek Mythology, and I like Sonic the Hedgehog. Please R&R! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

"Get back here, Sonic!" Amy yelled as I sped off, avoiding her big hammer as she tried to crush me.

Someone grabbed one of my quills, making me yelp in pain as I tried to run away.

"Let me go, Shadow!" I snapped, trying to break free of the other hedgehog's grip. "I'm kind of busy here, so I need to go."

"Are you busy breaking girl's hearts?" A female asked. I looked up to see Rouge sitting in the tree above us.

"Stay out of this," I said. "Neither of you understand what it's like getting hit on the head with that damn hammer!"

Shadow slammed my back against the tree. I felt the breath leave my body as I slumped against the trunk.

"What the hell was that for?" I gasped.

"We need to talk," He said. "Now."

Rouge looked just as confused as I felt. She dropped from the tree. "What do we need to talk to him about?"

"I need to talk to him," Shadow said. "Can you go and calm Amy down? I don't need her interrupting this conversation."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rouge argued. "I want to know what you need to talk about, and I'm not going to leave until I hear it!"  
Shadow just sighed. He grabbed Rouge's arm, and ran away. He returned seconds later without here.

"As I was saying," He said. "We need to talk about Soliana."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I didn't know that you remembered anything about that."  
"Why wouldn't I?" Shadow asked. "Rouge refuses to talk about it. She claims that she's never been to that place."

"That's because she technically hasn't," I said. Shadow just stared at me. "I'm surprised that either of us remember it. After we defeated Solorus, Princess Elise blew the Flame of Iblis out. It sent time back, and we were all supposed to forget about everything that happened."

Shadow quietly chuckled. "The only thing that I'm supposed to forget, I don't. That's ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," I said. "I have three questions to ask you. One, where did Rouge go? Two, why did you need to be so rough? And three, do you think that Silver remembers?"

"Rouge is a little tied up right now," Shadow said. "I made sure that Knuckles will keep her company, though."

I laughed. "They're both going to kill you."

"Let them try," Shadow said with a shrug. "I threw you against the tree to show you just how much I needed to talk to you. I figured that you wouldn't listen unless I did something to make you listen. As for Silver…" He trailed off, and crossed his arms. He looked towards the mountains in the west. "I would guess that he would remember. If we do, then he might. It could easily be the fact that we were all in our 'super' forms within moments of the flame's destruction why we might remember. I figure that our systems were still going crazy, so the time erase didn't affect us."

I tried to process what he was saying. "I think I understand what you mean. Our systems were going bonkers because of the battle against Solorus when Elise blew the flame out, right?"

"Basically," Shadow said. He looked back at me. "I'm getting the feeling that we might have to deal with something that Mephiles and Iblis are planning soon."

"Mephiles and Iblis never existed," I told him. "When we blew the flame out, it meant that Solorus would have never existed. Therefore, Mephiles and Iblis aren't real. They are figments of our imaginations now."

"Figments can't kill people, Sonic," Shadow said. He handed me three photos that I hadn't noticed he was holding. They showed three gruesome deaths. All three of the dead bodies were hedgehogs, and all three of them had some sort of light beam sticking out of them. I handed them back to Shadow.

"What happened to them?" I asked. I felt like I was about to get sick.

"We don't know," Shadow said. "Rouge and I were assigned to find that out. When they showed us the pictures, I instantly thought about Mephiles. This was how he killed you."

I shuddered at his words. I did not want to remember what that idiot shadow creature had done to me. "How do you know that he killed me with a beam of light like that? I didn't even know that I was dead until Elise brought me back to life!"

"I'm guessing that that's how he killed you," Shadow said. "When we found out that you were dead, E123 Omega ran some secret tests, and it showed that your heart had been punctured by something. However, there was no puncture wound. When the morgue removed the weapons, their wounds instantly healed."

"This still makes no sense. I don't even know who killed me," I said.

"I'm guessing that Mephiles did," Shadow told me. "He made his form from my shadow, so I'm guessing that he somehow got some of my attacks. Those weapons look a lot like chaos spears, and I'm the only one who can use chaos spears."

I stood up. "I hate to burst your bubble, Shadow; but I don't think that Mephiles is back. If he was, then I'm pretty sure that we would have known that by now."

"How do you explain the fact that all of the victims are hedgehogs?" Shadow asked.

"The person hates hedgehogs," I said with a shrug.

"You didn't look at the background, did you?" Shadow asked.

He handed me the pictures again, and I laid them on the ground. I looked at the backgrounds. I saw Rouge and Shadow talking to some people, police keeping others away from the crime scene, and red blood splattered on the walls.

It took me a moment to realize that the blood wasn't just splattered randomly. I rearranged the pictures until I noticed the sentence.

_Sonic will die_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, and looked at Shadow. "I have a lot of enemies, Shadow. You know that. I still can't believe that it's Mephiles."

"Then who would do this?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Does anyone else know about this?"

Shadow shook his head. "I was the one who realized it. I haven't told anyone about it because I know that they would have freaked and basically ambush you to protect you. If they did that, then the killer wouldn't try to attack you until you were alone- which would be never. I plan on finding out who it is, and you're going to help me."

"By being your bait?" I asked. "I don't like that idea!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Shadow asked.

I stayed silent.

"I didn't think so," Shadow said. He tossed a little card at me. "Call me at the number if anything happens."

"Got it," I said. I handed him the pictures, and looked at the card.

The number was written in neat hand writing. 367-482-0195.

"Thanks, Shadow," I said. I looked up, but he wasn't there. I smiled as I heard Rouge and Knuckles yelling. I couldn't see them, but I knew that they were near.

I wondered where Amy had gone, then decide to let the thought go. She was still angry at me for "standing her up" on a date that I didn't even know we were having.

I turned the other way, and ran to my house, hoping that Amy wouldn't be there. To my relief, she wasn't. I opened the door, and walked in.

I sat down on my sofa, and looked at the book that was on the coffee table. I noticed that it was the scrapbook that Tails had given me as a present. I grabbed it, and started flipping through the pages.

I stopped when I got to the pictures from middle school. I hated those years, but at the same time, I loved them.

I smiled as I looked at the pictures of Amy and I performing the balcony scene from "Romeo and Juliet". I still got embarrassed from the memory of it.

I turned the page to look at the performance of our Greek mythology play that Tails had written. Rouge was dressed in a pink toga, portraying the part of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Knuckles was playing the role of Aphrodite's lover, Ares the god of war. I was Zeus, Tails was my loyal massager Hermes, and Amy was the wife and queen of the gods Hera. I realized how ironic it was that Amy and I were always "in love" during the plays in middle school.

I laughed as I looked at the facial expressions that Rouge and Knuckled had when they learned that they had to kiss- pure disgust.

There was a knock on the door, and I closed the book. I put it on the table, and walked over to the door. I opened it.

No one was there. I shrugged, and closed it. I turned around and noticed that there was another book on top of the scrapbook.

I hesitantly picked it up. "Great Greek Myths" was written on the cover.

I looked around the room, but no one was there. Shrugging, I opened the book.

I dropped it as a giant whirlwind appeared.

My mind flashed to the last two times I had been sucked into legends. I remembered that the land of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur had been insanely dangerous; and I knew just how treacherous the Greek myths were.

I cursed as my feet slipped out from under me, and I tumbled to the ground. I tried to grab something, but there was nothing to grab onto.

I screamed as I was sucked into the swirling vortex.

**A/N: It's stupid, I know. I'm hoping that it will get better, though. If anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better, I would be very grateful!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ow," I muttered into the ground. I had landed on my face. I slowly turned over, and looked up at the bright blue sky. I sat up, and looked around me. There were large, green hills all around me. Sheep and cattle grazed everywhere. I sighed, and stood up. "Time to find out who brought me here," I said under my breath.

"I was the one who brought you here," A woman said behind me. I spun around to see a human with black hair, tan skin, and gray eyes.

"I'm sorry to ask this," I said. "but who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Athena. I am the goddess off wisdom, battle strategies, and crafts."

My mouth fell open. I was not expecting to meet a Greek goddess. "So you summoned me, then?" I asked

She nodded. "You are needed to stop an evil that has entered our world from yours."

"What's the evil?" I asked.

She looked off to the distance. I followed her gaze. There was thick smoke in the air. It looked like it was coming from a giant volcano.

"A creature from your world is doing that," Athena said.

"I honestly don't know what kind of creature would be creating smoke," I said.

Athena glared at me. "Fire creates smoke, Hedgehog."

"I know that," I said. "I still don't know what creature would create fire."

"Well then, find out," Athena said. She tossed me a sword and a little gold coin. "Use the sword if needed. The coin is to contact the gods once you've stopped what is going on."

"Okay," I said, completely confused. "How do I stop it?"

"Are you not the fastest creature in your world?" Athena asked. "If you are not, then I have chosen the wrong creature to save us." She disappeared, leaving the smell of olives hanging in the air.

"All right, that was weird," I said. I shrugged, and looked at the smoke again. "This isn't going to be fun." I looked around me, and saw a little town in the distance. I smiled. "Maybe I can learn some more stuff about the smoke from the people there."

I started running towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slowed down when I reached the town. The buildings were small, and the town square was filled with people. I watched as little kids ran around, laughing. The place seemed to be full of people who were happy.

I felt someone grab my hand, and I looked down at the little bunny girl who was staring up at me.

Is that Cream? I asked myself. Then I remembered that whenever I entered a world from a storybook, almost all the characters seemed to look like people I know.

"Can you help me?" Cream asked.

"I can try," I said. I bent down so that I was eye level with her. "What's wrong?"

Cream's eyes grew wide, and she took a step back. "You will be destroyed," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and three of your friends will discover a truth that will destroy you," She said. Her voice sounded raspy.

I stood up. "You're making no sense. What do you mean by that?"

Cream gasped. "The smoke! The smoke is evil!" She grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down to my knees. "Beware smoke!"

"You're scaring me, kid," I said. I tried to get her to let go, but she tightened her grip.

"He will rise again!" Cream shouted. "The evil that once threatened your world shall rise again!"

"Cassandra!" Someone called.

Cream swayed back and forth as if she was coming out of a trance. She looked behind her.

Another rabbit that looked like Vanilla, Cream's mother, came up. She grabbed Cream's hand.

"I'm sorry about that," Vanilla said. "Cassandra has a wild imagination, and she can get carried away with it."

"It's fine," I said. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Come along, Cassandra," Vanilla said. She started to pull Cream- or Cassandra- away.

Cassandra looked back at me. "Bye, Sonic!" She said.

I tensed. How did she know my name?

I thought back to when I actually read the Greek myths. Rouge and I had both gone through a phase of loving mythology. The Greek myths were always both of our favorites. We knew a lot about most of the characters, and we could practically recite the stories.

I tried to remember who "Cassandra" was. She was a beautiful young girl who fell asleep in Apollo's temple. Apollo saw her beauty, and offered her the gift of prophecy if she slept with him. Cassandra agreed. After learning the gift, she backed out of her end of the bargain. Apollo grew angry, and added a curse to her power of prophecy. She would be able to see the future, but no one would believe what she said. It was because of this curse why no one knew that the Trojan horse was actually a trap. Cassandra had seen it, but no one believed her when she told him or her about it.

I shuddered at the description of the myth. I didn't want to believe that little Cream was Cassandra. The thought frightened me. Cream was such a sweet and innocent girl. She would never do anything so stupid as to agree to sleep with a god for the gift of prophecy!

Still, I remembered that when I went into the Arthurian legends, King Arthur wasn't real, and Percival was a female. If those were different, then I figured that Cassandra's story might be too.

I wanted to forget about everything that had happened within the last few moments. Still, I couldn't get Cassandra's words out of my head.

"You and three of your friends will discover a truth that will destroy you," What had she meant by that?

"He will rise again! The evil that once threatened your world will rise again!" Who was this evil?

I felt like a name was tugging at the back of my mind. It seemed like I knew the creature that was creating the smoke. The name was right there in front of me, but when I reached for it, it got farther away.

"Damn," I whispered. "What is it?" I looked towards the mountain. "Maybe it'll come to me later. I wonder if anyone knows something about the smoke and that mountain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok, so I found nothing out about the smoke from that town. Everyone assumed that it was Hephaestus, god of fire who was creating it.

"That was a waste of time," I mumbled as I walked out of the town.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful orange and pink color.

"The best way to get your mood up is to run around during the sunset," I reminded myself. I took off running.

Colors blended all around me, making everything look like I was in an abstract painting. I loved the excitement I always felt when that happened.

I stopped after about ten minutes of running. I found that I was on a beach. I sat down on the sand, and took a deep breath. The air smelled like salt.

Suddenly, the sky became cloudy, and a giant tornado shot down. It landed on the other side of the beach. It disappeared just as quick as it had come.

In its place were two creatures. I couldn't see exactly what the creatures were, so I stood up and slowly approached them.

I was only a few feet from them when I realized that they were hedgehogs. In fact, one was black and red, and the other was a white- gray color.

I laughed. "So you two were sucked into this place too, huh?"

Shadow and Silver sat up, and looked at me. I held out my hand to Shadow. He just glared at me, and stood up on his own. I shrugged, and offered to help Silver up. He accepted the offer, and I pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we?" Sliver asked. He started to look around.

"We're in Ancient Greece," I said.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're saying we time traveled to Ancient Greece?" Shadow asked.

I nodded. "We time traveled when we were fighting Mephiles."

"We only traveled at few hundred years into the future," Shadow said. "Not a few thousand years into the past. We also had the chaos emeralds with us back then, but we didn't have them today. So, how did we get here?"

"Did you open a random book that said 'Great Greek Myths'?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Silver asked.

"Same thing happened to me." I told them how I got here, and about Athena and little Cassandra.

"The strange thing about Cassandra though," I continued. "is that she looks exactly like Cream."

"Cream the Rabbit?" Shadow asked. I nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I truthfully don't know," I said. "Do you remember when Amy started to chase me for forgetting about a date?"

"She's done that many times," Shadow mumbled.

I glared at him. "This was one of the first times. You and Rouge were just watching while Knuckles and Tails were trying to calm her down. Amy started yelling at me about making stupid stories up. She said that I had been talking about the Arthurian legends."

"Now I know what you're talking about," Shadow said. "What does that have to do with us being here and a girl named Cassandra looking like Cream?"

"I was getting to that," I said. I sat down in the sand. "I was telling her the truth. I had been in the Arthurian legends. I've also been in the 'Arabian Nights' stories. I've been sucked into each of them in order to help the people there. In both of the stories, almost all the characters looked like someone I know. For example, Sir Lancelot looked like you, Shadow. Ali Baba looked like Tails, and Sinbad looked like Knuckles. I'm guessing that Cream is supposed to be Cassandra from the myths, but as far as I can tell, she's not a priestess."

Silver sat down next to me. "Do you think that we're going to meet others who look like our friends?"

"Not just our friends," I told him. "I've seen Eggman as the king from the 'Arabian Nights'. I've also had to fight an ancient creature known as Iblis."

Sliver tensed as I said that name. "So, we might have to fight Iblis again?"

"I really don't know," I said. "Athena said that the creature that's threatening this world came from our world. She said that it's creating all that smoke." I pointed to the mountain. The smoke cloud had grown thicker in the last while.

"I just now thought that maybe we are fighting Iblis again," I said. "That's the only thing that would make sense at the moment. If Iblis is back, then I'm guessing that Mephiles is too."

Silver groaned. "If we do have to fight them again, then this isn't going to be fun."

"It wasn't fun the first time," I reminded him. "We all nearly died."

"You did die," He pointed out. His back stiffened, and he looked around him, as if realizing that something was missing. "Where's Rouge?"

Shadow closed his eyes. "I thought something was off."

"Wait, Rouge was with you?" I asked. "So does that mean that one of you went to the other's time, and Rouge joined you?"  
"I needed to talk to Silver about the possibility of Mephiles and Iblis being back," Shadow explained. "Rouge didn't follow me, because she didn't know where I was. When Silver and I got back to our time, she attacked me out of anger. Silver and I figured that you would want to join in the talk, so we decided to go to your house. Rouge followed us. When we got to your house, the door was unlocked, and it was a mess. Rouge picked a book up, and when she noticed that it was the Greek myths, she opened it. A vortex sucked us all up, and we landed here."  
"But Rouge isn't here," I said. "Well, that's just great! The most egotistical bat that has ever lived is all alone in Ancient Greece! We need to find her."

"I don't think that that task is going to be very easy," A voice I recognized said behind me.

Sliver and I spun around to face my buddy Tails.

"What are you doing here, Tails?" Shadow asked.

Tails cocked his head. "Who?"

"That's not Tails," I whispered to Shadow. "That's someone else from the myths!"

I turned back to the Not-Tails. "He thought that you were someone else." I stood up, and held my hand out. "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog."  
He took it. "Call me Hermes," He said.

I heard Shadow mumble something incoherent behind my back. Hermes started to glare at him.

"I would think twice before insulting a god, Shadow the Hedgehog," Hermes said.

I looked behind me to see Shadow tense. He looked at Silver, then at me. I could read the question in his eyes. "How did he know my name?"

"I'm the god of travelers," Hermes said. "I know the name of every living creature on the world. I can also read minds."

Shadow turned his head so that he wasn't looking at Hermes. I tried not to laugh at his embarrassment. I looked at Silver, who was also trying to hide in his laughter.

"What did you mean that it might not be an easy task?" Shadow asked, not looking at anyone.

"I meant that finding your friend might not be an easy task," Hermes explained. "She's stuck in a place where hardly any human goes." And with that, he disappeared.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Silver asked.

"I can only think of one place from the myths that humans don't go to," I said. "That's the Underworld."

"Wouldn't you need to be dead to get into the Underworld?" Silver asked.

"Yes," I said.

Shadow started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Rouge," He replied.

"How will you get to the Underworld?" I asked. He stopped walking. "Also, what will you do when you get there?"

"I'll figure something out," Shadow said.

"Maybe she's somewhere else," Silver said. We both looked at him. "Tails- I mean Hermes- said that she was somewhere that no human could go, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "What about it?"

"We're not humans," Silver pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"So where can we go that humans can't?" Sliver asked.

"Inside a volcano, Shadow said.

"And where is the closest volcano that we know of?" Silver asked, standing up. We all looked at the mountain.

"Isn't that a mountain, though?" I asked.

"It's clearly a volcano, Sonic. It's not a mountain," Shadow said.

"Mountains and volcanoes are basically the same thing," I said with a shrug. "But do we have to go in there?"

"You don't have to," Shadow said. "However, I don't plan on letting my partner get killed." He started to walk away.

I looked at Silver, and smiled. He looked like he was about to laugh his head off.

"Hey, Shadow," I said. The black and red hedgehog stopped and looked at me. "Do you have a crush on Rouge?"

Shadow dashed over to me, and grabbed my neck. He pinned me against a tree.

"Hell. No," He said. "Ask that again, and I will kill you."

"It was just a question," I said. "You seem to really care for her, so I thought that you might love her."

"Think again," He snarled. He let me go, and I dropped to my knees. He stomped off.

Silver helped me to my feet. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, sucking in air. "He's lying, you know."

"How can you tell that?" Sliver asked. We started to follow Shadow, but kept out of ear shot.

"I see how he looks at her," I said. "It's quick glimpses, but I notice that he seems to become kinder when she's around, and he seems to get very jealous whenever Knuckles is near by."

Silver smiled. "I noticed that he didn't threaten to kill her when she started to follow us. At first, I figured that he was just being a nice partner. However, now that I think about it, he was very relaxed when she was around. Now he seems flustered and tense."

I looked at Shadow. If he had heard our conversation, he wasn't doing anything to hurt us.

"We should probably get there soon if we don't want Rouge to get hurt," I called over to him.

Shadow looked back at me. "I'm guessing that you want to race?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"I'm not very fast," Silver said. "It'll take me at least two hours to get there."

I grabbed his arm. "Hold on. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Shadow and I took off so fast, that Silver didn't even have time to yelp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this will be the last chapter I'm going to upload for about a week. I'm on a trip, so I won't get the chance to write anything. Please R&R!**

Chapter 6

It took us an hour to reach the mountain- volcano- thing. Shadow and I had tied in our little race.

I let Sliver's arm, and he fell to the ground. "How the hell do you go that fast every day?" He gasped.

"I was going slow," I said.

Silver stared at me with wide eyes. "That was slow?"

"Compared to the speed I usually go, yes, it was slow," I said.

"You're insane," Sliver said. He lay on his back. "How can you go that fast?"

"I got used to it," I said. I pulled him up to his feet. "You'll get used to it soon."

"I doubt it," He sighed. "I don't like going fast unless I'm flying."

"Well then, get ready to fly," Shadow said. "Sonic and I will run up the side."

We all looked up at the volcano that loomed over us.

"That's really creepy," I said. "I feel like someone's watching us."

"That's probably because someone is watching you," The familiar voice of a certain knuckle-head said.

We all looked at the base of the volcano. Knuckles walked out of the shadows, and crossed his arms. He had a sword by his side and a Greek battle helmet on his head.

"I'm guessing that you're Ares?" I asked.

Ares glared at me. "Do you always use such informal titles when you meet someone?"

"No," I said. "You're just the exception."

Ares reached for his sword. "You'll regret that, Hedgehog."

"Now, Ares," A female voice said. "Stop that."

Rouge walked out of the shadows, and up to Ares. I felt Shadow tense beside me as she placed a kiss on the god of war's cheek.

"They do not belong here, remember?" Rouge asked. "We are not to kill them."

"Do none of you bow at the presence of a goddess?" Ares asked.

I held my laughter in. Rouge, a goddess? Yeah right!

Rouge walked over to us. "What are you three handsome hedgehogs doing here?" She smiled. Rouge and I might not get along, but I had to admit that she was beautiful as Aphrodite.

I noticed that I felt dizzy, and I realized that Aphrodite was using her powers to make me think that sort of stuff. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"What are you doing to us?" Silver asked.

Aphrodite smiled at him. "Nothing," She said. She placed her hand on Shadow's cheek. "I'm just asking you a simple question."

I don't know what Shadow was thinking, but before anyone could do anything, he twisted the goddess's arm behind her back, and put a gun to her head.

"How dare you attack a goddess?" Ares yelled. He grabbed his sword, and ran towards Shadow.

The god was just a few feet away from my friend, when Shadow suddenly zipped off. He was so fast, that I didn't even know which direction he went.

Ares looked confused. He came to a sudden stop, and looked around.

"I would have thought that the god of war would be quick enough to catch any enemy," Shadow said. We all looked up to see him on the side of the volcano. He still held a gun up to Aphrodite's head.

"Shadow," I said. "I hope that you know that shooting her won't kill her. Goddesses are immortal."

"But it will wound her- even for a few moments," Shadow said. He turned the safety off.

"What will wounding here accomplish?" Silver asked.

I saw something in Shadow's eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, and it vanished just as sudden as it appeared.

I looked at Silver. From the look on his face, I guess that he had seen the same thing that I had.

"Wounding her will get the answers I seek," Shadow said.

"What answers?" Aphrodite asked.

"The answers as to what's in the volcano," Shadow said.

"You could have just asked her without threating to shoot her," I said.

A spear flew past my ear, and I turned to see Ares getting ready to throw another one. I looked back at Shadow, but he was gone.

"Shad," I said, looking around. "Just let her go. Wounding her will only make her mad, and we don't want a goddess as our enemy."

"We'll be gone before she could do anything," Shadow said, his voice echoing. I could tell where he was.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Silver asked. "This isn't like you."

"It actually is," I told him. "Shadow's violent, trust me. He's almost killed me a few times before. Rouge stopped him almost every time, though."

"But she looks like Rouge!" Silver snapped. "Shadow, I don't think you know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Silver," Shadow said. His voice sounded strained. "Once we get this over with, then we can return to our world, right? Well then, I plan on getting out of here soon."

"What about Rouge?" I asked. "Will you leave her here?"

I felt his presence behind me, and I spun around. He was only a few feet away from me. That's when I noticed that his eyes were a strange mix of green and red.

"Shadow, are you all right?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Well, one, you're threatening to shoot someone that looks almost exactly like Rouge," I pointed out. "And two, you're eyes are a different color."

Shadow let Aphrodite go, and stumbled back. Sliver splayed his hand out in front of him, and the gun flew from Shadow's hand. Shadow fell to his knees, and I ran up to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Shadow looked up at me, and his eyes were back to their normal red color. "Nothing," He said. He stood up as if nothing had happened.

I stared at him. "You sure? You're not sick, are you?"  
"I said that I'm fine!" He snapped.

"I was just asking," I said. I got to my feet, and looked at Silver. "Don't let him have the gun, Silver."

"Got it," Silver said. He turned the safety back on the gun.

Another spear flew through the air. Shadow dodged it, and the spear lodged itself into the volcano- right next to my head.

"You dare insult your rulers like that?" Ares bellowed.

"You're not my rulers," Shadow said. "I don't listen to anyone." He turned, and ran up the side of the volcano.

I looked at Ares and Aphrodite. "I'm sorry about him. Shadow has a bad habit of going to the extreme with stuff. I'll talk to him about it."

"Your friend has evil inside of him," Aphrodite said. "I can tell. That is why he attacked me."

"What kind of evil?" Silver asked.

"One that can control shadows," Aphrodite told us. "It came from your world. It calls itself Mephiles."

Silver and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

"Shadow!" We both yelled at the same time. Silver started hovering in the air, and I was just about to run after him when Aphrodite grabbed my hand.

"You mustn't tell him," She said. "If he is to learn of the evil, then it will take him over completely. Right now, they are separate bodies, however, if the shadow creature grows stronger, then they will become one, and your friend shall be lost. You cannot tell him, do you understand me?"

I nodded hesitantly. "I… I understand."

"Good," Aphrodite said. She let my arm go. "You must save both of your friends from the evil. Your bat friend is in grave danger, and she will not live for much longer. My husband lives inside the volcano, and will help you if you give him this," She handed me a letter. "Your friend is trapped somewhere in the volcano, and Hephaestus will help you. Do not make him angry, though. He is the god of fire, and he will not hesitate to turn you into ash."

"I've got it," I said. "Thanks, Lady Aphrodite."

She smiled. "I guess that you do have manners, Sonic the Hedgehog. I bid my farewell to both of you." She disappeared.

Ares looked flabbergasted. He glared at me. "Do not think that you three are getting off so easy!"

"Whatever," I said. I ran away before the god could react. Silver hovered next to me.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"We don't tell Shadow anything about Mephiles," I said. "If we can save Rouge before anything like that happens, then we'll think about what we do next."

"Let's hope that Shadow can hold out for a bit longer," Silver muttered.

"He's going to be fine," I said. I was mostly telling myself that. I was worried for Shadow just as much as Silver was. "He's going to be fine," I repeated to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The inside of the volcano wasn't as hot as I thought that it was going to be. I also didn't see any molten lava below us as we ran over the mettle grates.

I kept my eye on Shadow to make sure that he didn't go insane again. He seemed fine, but I knew that looks could be deceiving- especially when it came to him.

We stopped when the path split into three. Sliver joined us from the air.

"Which way do we go?" He asked.

"I say that we do not split up!" I exclaimed. "I'm getting a really bad vibe here, and I don't think that we'll be any safer if we split up.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when the walls started to shake. I grabbed onto the side rail that was next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked around to see a giant rock rolling towards us.

Shadow started to cuss. "We need to split up."

"Didn't you just hear me?" I asked. "I said that we won't be safe if we split up!"  
"Do you have a better idea?" Shadow asked. "We need to find Rouge, and if we all go one direction, then we might not find her!"  
"Stop fighting!" Silver yelled. "Just run!"

He started running, and I looked at Shadow. At the same time, we both ran off. I grabbed Silver by the arm as I rocketed past him.

Shadow took a sudden turn to the right, and I didn't have enough time to follow him before I entered the tunnel ahead of me.

The rock lodged itself into the tunnel entrance. I stopped, and let Silver go.

"Why didn't you just use your telekinesis?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind."

I got the feeling that he was lying. "I'm going to kill Shadow when we find him."

"Why don't you just break the rock, and we run back the way we came? That way we can find Shadow, and you can kill him sooner," Sliver said.

"Good idea," I said. I was about to run towards the rock, when I noticed the little flame that had started to form. The flame began to grow. "Crap," I said. I grabbed Silver's arm, and started to run through the tunnel just as flames shot towards us.

Sliver was screaming his head off. "Slow down!" He yelled.

"Do you want to get incinerated?" I asked.

That shut him up.

The tunnel rounded right, and I followed it. Within a few moments, I noticed someone running next to me.

"What the hell did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I snapped. "What were you thinking when you spilt away from us?"

He didn't answer.

Soon, we exited the tunnel, and took a sharp left. I slammed Sliver against the wall, then put my own back against it. The flame shot outwards, then stopped.

Sliver and I both slid down into sitting positions. Shadow remained standing.

"I could have been flying during all of that," Sliver gasped.

"It's a habit I have to grab the person I'm with by the arm and run when there's danger," I said. I looked around us. We were in a giant room. My eyes settled on a creepy sight. "I guess I found all the lava."

Sliver and Shadow followed my gaze. In the middle of the room was a giant pool of lava. It was at least one hundred yards wide, and I couldn't tell how deep it was.

I was startled when Shadow randomly zipped off. It took me a moment to realize where he had gone.

I stood when I saw the white bat lying on the ground. Shadow was kneeling next to her. I ran over to them.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"She's alive… for now," He muttered. I saw the giant gash on her torso.

"So are we going to leave?" Silver asked, joining us.

"We can for now," Shadow said. "Rouge's wound needs tending to, but we'll have to come back here to find out what's going on."

"You don't have to worry about me." Rouge mumbled. She opened one eye, and smiled weakly."

"Too bad," I said. "We're worried."  
Rouge slowly sat up, and clutched her side. I saw that her eyes were a little glazed, but they sharpened when she saw Shadow. She punched his arm.

"What was that for?" Shadow yelled.

"He said you weren't alive!" Rouge snapped. I looked at her, and noticed that tears rimmed her eyes. "He said that you never existed!"

She was trying to hold her tears back, but failed. She put her hand on Shadow's chest, and her head on his shoulder. "H-he said that he was the real Shadow."

I was surprised to see Rouge cry. I had known her since we were in sixth grade, and I'd never seen her cry unless she was in a play.

Shadow's eyes seemed to soften, and he patted Rouge's back. "You don't have to worry, Rouge," He said. "I'm right here. Who told you all of that stuff?"

She looked at him, then at the lava pit. I followed her gaze to see Shadow standing on the other side

However, it wasn't Shadow. He had grayish-blue streaks instead of red, and green eyes. What creeped me out the most was the fact that he had no mouth.

Shadow stood. "So, we were right about you, eh, Mephiles?"

"Shadow," Mephiles somehow managed to say without a mouth. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Shadow said. "But when someone kidnaps my partner and hurts her, then that's when I get to the point of wanting to kill them."

My eyes flicked to Silver. He had worry on his face. What was Shadow saying?

The ground started to shake, and a giant creature erupted from the lava pit. I recognized it from a few years back. It was Iblis the fire demon- or whatever he called himself.

"Like I said earlier," Sliver whispered. "This is not going to be fun!"

**I know, it's short! I'm sorry! I would also like to thank you guys for all the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, guys! Sorry about not uploading. School started a few weeks ago, so I'm really busy. Anyways, here's the new chapter for Mythology Quest. I'm hoping to be able to upload more frequently, but I can't give** **any promises. Please R+R! Thanks!**

Chapter 8

It all happened so suddenly. One moment, we were all staring at the crazy shadow creature and the fire monster, and the next, we were all running- or flying in Silver's and Rouge's cases- away from their attacks.

Smoke surrounded me, and I stopped running. I had no clue where I was, or where anyone else was.

Suddenly, something whacked into my back, causing me to fall to the ground. I heard someone groan beside me, and I looked over to my left to see Rouge.

"You all right?" I asked.

Rouge glared at me, and placed a finger to her lips. What for, I had no clue. Her face contorted in pain, and she clutched her side. Red blood oozed from her wound.

Silver landed next to us, He knelt down next to Rouge, and looked at me.

"We need to get out of here," He said.

"Will you two stop talking?" Rouge quietly snapped. "They'll hear us!"

Silver and I both stayed quiet. I was looking for any sudden movement in the smoke. I hoped that Shadow was near, but I had no clue.

Something tripped over me, and I saw Shadow go flying in the air. He landed on top of Rouge in a very odd position.

On a normal circumstance, I would have laughed my head off at the major blushes on both of their faces. However, this wasn't any normal circumstance. We were in the middle of fighting two creatures that weren't supposed to exist while we were trapped in the Greek mythology.

Shadow must have noticed the blood, because he quickly got off of Rouge, and picked her up. She struggled in his grip, but eventually gave up. She looked week.

We need to get out of here; I heard Shadow's voice in my head. He had been using that trick on me for a few months, but it still tricked me out.

What about Mephiles and Iblis? I mentally asked.

They can wait. He said.

I heard Iblis roaring. The ground started to shake. I looked around, trying to tell how close the monster was.

"Where did you all go?" I heard Mephiles ask. His voice echoed throughout the place. It felt sounded like he was right behind me.

A sudden pain erupted in my back, and I looked down to see the glowing white spear piercing my chest. The spear was retracted, and I fell to the ground.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Mephiles's creepy laugh before I blacked out.

I woke up to a blinding light. I groaned, and tried to lift my arm to shield my eyes; but it felt like lead.

"The medicine's not going to wear off anytime soon," Silver said. I was able to turn my head slightly to see him. He was sitting in a little stool next to me. Shadow was standing behind him, leaning against a wall, and looking at the unconscious bat on a couch. Rouge looked even more pale then usual.

"What happened?" I asked. My words sounded slurred to me.

"After Mephiles stabbed you, we escaped," Silver explained. "On the way out of the volcano, we met someone who could help. It took a little persuasion from his wife to get him to help us, though."

"Don't speak in riddles, Silver," I said.  
"My mind's a jumbled mess, so I can't focus on figuring something out."

He smiled. "We ran into Hephaestus. However, he needed to get someone else to help. Apollo came. At first, he didn't want to help, but then he saw Rouge. He seemed to fall in love instantly."

I gave a weak laugh. "How did Shadow deal with him?"

"He looked completely confused," Silver said. "I think that it's because he knows the person in our world.

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Shadow asked.

Sliver and I looked at him. He wasn't looking at us.

"So, Shadow," I said. "what did it feel like when you fell on Rouge?"  
Shadow glared at me. However, a slight blush appeared on his face. He quickly looked away. I started to laugh, and Silver joined in.

"Mortals are so strange," An annoyingly familiar voice said. I lifted my head slightly to see Eggman leaning against a worktable. He wore stained, brown overalls, a black long sleeved shirt, and a work belt around his fat stomach.

"I presume you're Hephaestus?" I asked.

The god smiled. "You know your gods well, you rat."

I felt my mood darken. I swung my head back down onto the place I was laying. Big mistake. Right as I hit my head, there was a great thunk, and that's when I realized that I was on a mettle table. I felt nauseous and dizzy.

That sent Silver and Shadow into a fit of laughter.

I glared at them both, but started to laugh with them. Our laughter filled the room with a pleasant vibe, considering everything that had happened to us.

"Why are they laughing?" A high- pitched voice asked.

"I have no clue," Hephaestus said.

Feeling started to come back to my body at that moment. I slowly sat up to see the little bee fly into the room. Great, I thought. Charmy is the god of the sun, and medicine, and all of the other things he's the god of. Just my luck.

The bee stuck his hand out to me. "The name's Apollo."

I shook it. "Good to meet you. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Rouge groaned, and we all looked at her. She opened one eye. "Do you know how creepy it is to wake up in a lot of pain, to find a bunch of people staring at you?" She asked.

"You're pain?" Apollo asked. "Where?" He picked up a few leaves, and started to fly over to her.

Rouge sat bolt up. "Don't you dare come near me with those things, Charmy! You know that I don't trust you with plants! For all I know, that could be some bat poison!"

Apollo looked confused. At last, he seemed to understand the situation. "I keep forgetting that you're all from a different world."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. When the god didn't answer, she looked to Shadow. "What did he mean by that?"

"First, answer me this," Shadow said. "What do you remember?"

"I had followed you and some silver hedgehog to Sonic's house," Rouge said. "We found it trashed, and I opened a book on Greek mythology. I was knocked out, and came to in a giant room with a pit of lava in the middle of it. There was someone there. He looked like you, Shadow. He said that you were dead. Then, he pulled a sword on me, and next thing I know, I'm here."

"So you don't remember anything with running away?" I asked. Rouge shook her head.

"Where are we?" She asked. For a moment, no one answered.

Finally, I said, "We're in the Greek myths."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're kidding, right?" Rouge asked.

I shook my head. "Meet Lord Apollo, and Lord Hephaestus." I motioned to the gods as I said their names.

"It is very good to meet you, my lady," Apollo said. He kissed Rouge's hand.

"Okay," The bat said. "You're definitely not Charmy."

"I told you that they were the gods," I said.

"How-"

Shadow interrupted her. "Athena brought us all here. We think that we have to defeat that… thing that looked like me and his fire monster friend."

"How do we do that?" Rouge asked.

The room went silent. None of us had thought about that.

"You're not going to do anything," Shadow said. "Neither is Sonic. You're both wounded, and I'm not going to be responsible for you two. Silver and I will find out what's going on, and we'll fight this thing."

"No way!" Rouge yelled. She tried to stand up, but collapsed in Shadow's arms.

"You can't even stand, Rouge," Shadow said. "Do you really think I'm going to let you help with this?"

"I can still fly," Rouge said through gritted teeth.

"Your wing's broken," Apollo said.

Rouge's eyes widened. "What?"

I saw the white bandage around her right wing. Sure enough, it looked out of place and broken.

Rouge groaned and sat down. "Why can't I feel the pain then?"

"I numbed it," Apollo said. "You won't feel anything until it wears off, which will be in about three days."

"Now do you see why you're not coming along?" Shadow asked.

Rouge glared at him, but didn't answer.

"I don't get why I can't come along," I said.

"You were stabbed!" Silver exclaimed. "You can't even move."

I lifted my arm, and wiggled my fingers. "Yes, I can," I said.

"Well, they're not staying here," Hephaestus said. "I've spent enough time on you stupid little mortals. Leave my volcano, and only return when you're ready to kick those two idiots who caused all of this chaos out!" He stomped off.

"Well he's not very nice," Silver said.

"He's just angry that he's not as handsome as me," Apollo said.

I had to hold my laughter in. I knew that making the god mad wouldn't help any of us. Still, it was really strange to hear those words come from that little bee.

Silver held his hand out to me. "You need help getting up?"

I grabbed his wrist, and he pulled me up. "Thanks," I said.

I put my arm around Silver's shoulders for support, and watched as Shadow picked Rouge up.

"Put me down!" She yelled, hitting her fists against Shadow's chest.

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever you say." He dropped her on the ground.

Rouge let out a groan and glared up at him. "Some partner you are," She muttered.

I sighed, and Silver and I slowly made our way to her. I held my hand out, and she took it.

"Thank you," She said. "At least some guys know how to be a gentleman."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of here. We'll drop you two off at the closest town."

He grabbed Rouge again and took off, leaving Silver, Apollo, and I alone in the room.

"Bye!" I yelled. "We'll see you sometime soon! Have fun on your date!"

To my surprise, Shadow didn't come back to punch me.

Apollo turned to us. "I suggest you keep a good eye on that guy," He said. "If you don't I fear he might kill her."

"Got it," I said. "Shall we go, Sliver?"

"Sure," Silver said. "I just hope we don't get chased by a stupid rock again."

"If we do," I said. "you can use your powers to break it apart. Or you can throw it at Iblis and Mephiles. Or even better, you can throw it at Shadow!"

Silver stared at me. "Why would I throw it at Shadow?"

I shrugged. "Because he's mean. It won't kill him, I promise. He's a strong guy."

"That still doesn't make any sense as to why I would throw a giant rock at Shadow."

"Just go!" Apollo yelled. "Your annoying all the gods by being in this world, so get out as quick as possible."

"Okay!" I said. "Let's go!" Silver and I started to walk away. We were so slow, that I wanted to scream.


End file.
